Past Secret
by lost'n'whatnot
Summary: Zosia knew a secret, right from the moment she met Bolin. She just didn't know how to tell him as it is about his past. As they get closer, how will she find a way to tell him? When Zosia is pushed to tell Bolin, what will happen to Bolin and Zosia? Post Season 1 and Pre Season 2
1. Chapter 1: The Park

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Korra. Obviously. But I have to say so.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Park**

The flames felt hot on my skin but I took no notice. The flames were lapping up the place I had called home. I didn't care. I sank to the floor, my heart aching. I knew he was mad with me but not mad enough to destroy my home. I had a nagging feeling that he wouldn't want to talk to me for a while and I wasn't going to push it but I never thought that he would react so violently.

How did this happen?

"_Dad! Don't do it." I screamed running to the door, trying to block his way. He wasn't listening to me. He continued to make his way to the door. _

"_Move now Zosia. I won't ask you again." Dad growled, his mind set on the task I was preventing him from doing._

"_Dad, listen to me. Please." I beg, crying, my words tripping over themselves. "I, I know my, his parents and they're nice"_

_My father grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me aside like a rag and swung the door open. _

"_I'll deal with you later." He looked at me before the dark night consumed him. The cold night crawled into the house, taking the warmth from around me._

_I lay on the floor sobbing, the sobs shaking my whole body. I didn't know what to do about my father but I knew I had to get away._

_That was exactly what I did._

* * *

**Day 1**

Afternoons were always allocated for strolls through Republic City Park. I enjoyed watching the world wander past me and just feeling happy in my own little place. I knew the people who usually walked through the park and when they did. They were not aware of my existence or that I had their schedule imprinted in my mind. I never took much notice of others that didn't usually frequent the park but I always noted them.

During a stroll, I was too engrossed in watching the leaves move rhythmically in the wind, to see where I was going. That was when I bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was looking at the leaves." I said blushing with embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. I was talking to Pabu." He replied raising a shoulder, gesturing at the fire ferret.

I tilted my head, looking at the boy in front of me. There was something about him that reminded me of someone I once knew in the past.

"Pabu sure is cute. Where were you headed anyway?"

"Nowhere in particular. I was just wandering around, getting some fresh air." He breathed in to prove his point. We both laughed.

I wasn't even aware that we had both started walking. I knew almost every inch of the park and yet I found myself walking on paths I never knew existed. We spoke for a while and I chuckled slightly as Pabu slipped of the boy's shoulder and performed a trick. The ferret was too cute to ignore and I lay down on my front, my chin propped up by my hands. Pabu's owner sat cross-legged and encouraged the ferret in its antics.

"I never knew ferrets could do that." I exclaimed as the show ended. I sat up staring at the grass. I suddenly remembered that I hadn't told him my name after the twenty minutes we had spent together. "I'm Zosia, he's Pabu and you are?"

"Bolin." He turned to look at me, smiling slightly.

"I remember you now, from school. I'm Zosia." I repeated. "I left halfway through it though." My voice faded, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

"I know. I liked the way you handled teachers that didn't do anything."

I was about to reply when Pabu scampered off, drawing our eyes away from each other.

"I'd best be leaving. It was nice meeting you though Bolin." We both rose and I brushed grass off my dress while he watched Pabu run around.

"I, yeah, it was fun," he shuffled on the spot. I flashed him a smile before backing away.

"I'm in the park every afternoon."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews. It would really help :)


	2. Chapter 2: Little Miss

Thanks to everyone for reading this story and to the reviewers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legend of Korra as much as I would love to.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Little Miss**

I made my way home with high spirits, wondering when I would see Pabu and Bolin again. It felt odd to look forward to something even though I looked forward to my walks in the park. But this was something different. I had someone's company to look forward to and this made it special.

There was something pestering me at the back of my mind but I took no notice and carried on smiling to myself. If it was important I would remember soon enough.

I walked through the market, round a corner and I saw the red door to my home and sighed. I knew that I was probably late for work so I was in no hurry to get home. A group of men were lingering outside the door. I ignored them as it wasn't uncommon for people to linger in the market. I had put the key into the lock when someone came up behind me.

"Let me help you Little Miss. I know someone who is dying to see you again, from what I remember he went by the name 'Daddy'."

I spun around, my back pressed into the door. My keys had found their way into my right hand and the man noticed. He had thick eyebrows and liquid brown eyes. He smelt of smoke, ash and destruction. I pushed him away which turned out to be a bad idea. The man stepped forward and held onto my right wrist causing me to whimper in pain. I tried pulling my arm from him but he only held on tighter.

"Now Little Miss, don't make a scene. I know where you live so that means that your father now knows, which is just as well because he wants to see you and I will make that happen. Understand?"

I nodded crying at the prospect of seeing my father and because the man had a pincer-like hold of me. I couldn't stop crying and this made the man falter. I mumbled something about him leaving me alone which only seemed to make him smile. He stepped closer and the pungent smells emitting from him grew stronger. I looked away which was a mistake as his free hand came towards to my face. I flinched and he twisted my face towards him.

"Is everything okay here sir?" A police officer came into view and I sighed with relief as I knew I was saved. The man who had been holding let go of my wrist and turned around. I shook my head at the woman who seemed to get the idea.

"No officer. I was just talking to her that's all." He began walking away from the scene. "I'll see you later Little Miss."

A single sob escaped from my lips as I knew that his statement was true. The officer watched as he walked away while I unlocked my door and stepped into my home. The officer walked towards my door and enquired about the event. I shook my head, rattled by it all. She sensed that I would not be cooperative but told me where to find her if I was ready to talk.

"Just ask for Lin Beifong at the police station. They'll take you to my office." She smiled at me and I smiled back falsely and then she left.

I shut the door quickly and leant against it. I let the tears that I had kept inside pour out. I sank to the floor and placed my head on my knees. The pain that I hadn't felt in so many years had worked its way to my very core, shaking me to reality. I knew my father would find me but I never thought he would find me this quick. My eyes stung as tears continuously fell from them and meandered down my cheeks and across my face.

I looked up and saw the time. I was seriously late for work and so didn't bother to move. I sat in my spot and stared into space. Sunlight danced through the windows and I exhaled loudly as I realised the world would not stop if my life ended.

* * *

I awoke with a start as I became aware of load thumping at my door. I bolted upright from my lying position and ran into the living room. I cowered on the floor silently hoping that whoever was at my door would leave. I figured it must be early evening as the light had dimmed and I found it harder to watch the sunlight.

"Zosia, it's me, Mei. I just stopped by 'cause you didn't come to work today. I got slightly worried. Oh, hey." Mei said as I opened the door and she saw the state I was in. She held me tightly as fresh tears welled in my eyes.

I fell limply on the couch and told her everything that had happened, everything from the park to the man to actually getting inside the house. I trusted Mei so much as she was the only person I could happily call a friend. Mei promised that she would take me to Lin in the morning but right now I needed to sleep. I couldn't protest as I knew she was right. I found my way into my bed and nodded when she said she would slip out while I was sound asleep. I drifted off into a troubled yet peaceful sleep hoping that I would never see the man again.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think of the story so far and what you think is going to happen by leaving a review :)


	3. Chapter 3: Tea and Fire

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Legend of Korra but I do own Zosia. Thanks for all of you who have taken the time to read this fanfic. It means a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tea and Fire**

**Day 2**

In the morning I found that Mei had made breakfast and she was waiting for me. She was already dressed in her grey shirt that stopped halfway on her thighs. Her trousers hung loosely to her legs and disappeared into her boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and two blonde strands hung by the sides of her head. It was elegant in a simple sort of way. She leaned against the worktop and watched me with her blue eyes as I ate silently. As soon as I finished she bustled me out of my house and towards the police station.

When we arrived at the station I walked to the desk and asked for Lin Beifong. The man quickly took us to her office. She was sitting at her desk, writing what I guessed was a police report. She looked up at the man and saw us behind him and smiled.

"Come in." She said pushing aside her work.

We did as we were told and sat down on the sofa in front of her desk. She asked if I was alright and I could only manage a small nod. I was alright to a certain degree and I hoped that my nod put forward this thought.

Lin didn't bother with pleasantries anymore and started asking questions.

"What happened?" I answered briefly.

"Was there a gang of them?" I replied that there was a group of men but I wasn't even sure the man was part of them. People were always hanging around my door.

"Do you know this man?" I responded truthfully, I had never encountered him in my life.

"Do you know what he wanted?" I shook my head, not trusting my voice.

"Nothing at all? You seemed pretty upset by whatever he was saying."

"No, he just.., yes I was just upset that's all." It was half true but I felt Mei tense as I spoke. I knew she was my friend and wouldn't say anything about it without asking me. I doubted the officer in front of me believed me but she couldn't force the truth out of me.

"Well if you want to tell me anything else, you know where to find me." This was a dismissal and I took it happily.

"Thanks." I felt it was sufficient enough and I smiled before hurrying out of the office.

* * *

"Zosia, she could have helped you, you do know that right?" My friend asked me when we left the station and wandered the streets of Republic City. Even though she was sixteen, the same age as me, she was motherly.

"As much as I trust her, I don't want her knowing everything about my past. That is strictly between us. Besides, it will be difficult tracking down a guy with eyebrows." I said lightly, trying to change the subject.

"Yes and it will be difficult to find _you_ if your father comes and snatches you in the middle of the night." We headed to work in silence. I hoped I didn't need to make up an excuse for not showing up the previous day but thankfully, the owner, Mr Crest, smiled warmly.

I worked in a busy little tea shop called 'Drink Up' that was near the roads that snaked their way through the city. It was also quite close to the park which meant that business was always booming. I knew of the Jasmine Dragon in the Earth Kingdom which was a great success and I had had the pleasure of tasting the tea in the past. Mei and I worked as usual and I forgot about the man at the door. I kept looking at the clock, wishing time would fly. Mei noticed and shook her head teasingly.

While I was bringing tea over to a customer, I realised that Bolin might not actually show up at the park that day or even that week. I must have stopped at the table because the man asked,

"Are you alright, Little Miss?" One thick eyebrow raised in mock concern. I stood, glued to the spot. I nodded meekly then slammed the tea tray on the table before walking briskly to the counter where Mei and the owner were working. The owner saw my changed state and told Mei to follow me.

"It's him. The man at my door." Mr Crest looked towards the spot I had occupied and saw the man sipping his tea. He marched over to him and they appeared to have a heated argument. People stopped what they were doing and looked on as the two men spoke. The man who had scared me started to gesture vigorously and everyone knew what was about to happen.

A woman ran out of the shop and she appeared a few minutes later with some police officers. They didn't ask questions but took the man with thick eyebrows out of the shop. Mei turned to face me and looked me square in the eyes. Her blue eyes were hard but caring. She was about to say something when there was a flash of red in the street. I ran forward, shaking Mei off. The man had decided he still wanted a fight and had blasted fire at the officers. The officers dodged and they responded by sending rocks at him. The man moved just in time but stopped in his tracks as he had noticed me watching the clash in fear. The police officers seized their chance and my tormentor was in metal binds on his way to the police station. I hoped that would be the last time I saw him or was addressed as 'Little Miss'.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from my readers whether as a review or just a PM. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Running From the Past

Thanks in advance for reading this story and for getting this far. This chapter is slightly longer than the previous one but let me know what you think.

Also it pains me to say that I still don't own Legend of Korra but I do own Zosia and any other character that isn't on the show.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Running From the Past**

The whole ordeal shook me knowing that my father was getting closer to me every day. He knew where I lived, where I worked. It wouldn't be long before he knew about Mei's knowledge on him, my strolls in the park and Bolin. The thought of my father controlling everything and everyone around me reminded me of why I left in the first place. I wanted to keep my life and father separate. If Mei met my father, things would get ugly. The nagging returned as I thought about what would happen if my father ever met Bolin.

Mr Crest let Mei and I off our shifts early and I headed to the park. Mei insisted that she tag along but I made her promise that she could only observe from a distance and wasn't to make contact with me. When we reached the park, Mei followed me at a safe distance and continued to do so for the whole stroll. It turned out that Bolin was already there and he walked over to when he saw me approaching.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like to stroll _outside_ of the park." He said as we started walking aimlessly. I must have looked unsure because he added, "You said it yourself, you're always in the park."

He began to walk faster so I had to walk faster just to match his pace. As soon as I did he broke into a run and I laughed as I chased after him. The world rushed past as we ran through the park, the birds sang louder than I remembered, the colours all around were brighter, more vivid. We ran out of the park's boundary and slowed down to a relaxed walk.

We walked the streets of Republic City and talked about anything that came to mind. Eventually we ended up talking about our families. It turned out that was a No Go Zone for the pair of us.

"So, I'd say you were from the Earth Kingdom going by your green get-up but I have been wrong before."

"Close enough. I lived in Republic City when I was younger but moved to the Earth Kingdom and now I'm back. My mother's from the Earth Kingdom and my dad's from the Fire Nation. I prefer to wear Earth Kingdom clothes though. What about you?"

"I've always lived in Republic City. My father was from the Earth Kingdom and my mother was from the Fire Nation. Why did you leave Republic City, it is awesome, you know?"

"Long story but I left on my own to get away from things." My answer was quite vague but Bolin didn't push and ask me to elaborate. "I love the City that's why I came here a few months back. Anyway I can never stay away from my home."

"Yeah, me neither. Though Mako and I have done some serious travelling in the past."

"Who's Mako?" I said curiously.

"My brother, he comes across as serious but he's fun once he lightens up. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, it's just me, mum and dad although my mother's working in the Earth Kingdom on some sort of historical project so I don't see her that often. My father though is the same, hardly see him and that's how I like it. I don't talk to him but he always finds a way to make reappearances." I said shuddering at the thought of the man who was clearly one of my father's henchmen. "What about your parents? What do they do?"

Bolin looked at the ground and we walked in silence for a few seconds. I was about to repeat the question when he said,

"They're dead. Mako's the only family I have left." Silence fell upon us as we crossed a busy road. The fumes caused me to cough.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened?" I knew I shouldn't try and force an answer but if you don't ask you will never know.

"Some firebender killed them about eight years ago. I think the police said he was a mugger or something." His voice was barely audible. I worked out that his parents would have died when he was eight. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mei smiling innocently. The nagging feeling returned and it was stronger.

"A mugger, why?"

"No idea. Apparently he was under orders but he succeeded in whatever he was told to do."

I couldn't think of what to say to Bolin as we had both dug up parts of our past that we never really wanted to revisit again. I stopped in my tracks as I remembered what was bothering me. I already knew Bolin's parents were dead and the reason why. Without warning, I turned and ran away from Bolin. I could barely hear what he was shouting after me. I screamed an apology over my shoulder and ran faster as he followed me.

I ran but he was determined to catch up to me. He pulled a boulder from the ground and stepped onto it. He began to follow me on the rock and he soon glided alongside me. I realised that it was difficult to outrun him as he was standing on a gliding rock he had bended out of the ground. Without warning he swerved in front of me causing me to stop abruptly.

I tried to move past him but there was something in his expression that made me stop. The way his green eyes were searching mine almost as if he was looking for an answer and the pain that lingered in them caused something to stir inside me. I felt bad for bolting and I felt worse when the boulder merged into the ground and he sank back to the same level as me. He stepped closer and I breathed in a little.

"I'm sorry if I shocked you. I shouldn't have told you about my parents like that. It's just that, well I trust you and you seem I don't know..." he trailed off and I felt dreadful. I was the one who ran off and now he thinks it's his fault. The thought that I made him believe he upset me was heart wrenching and it made my eyes stink a bit. I couldn't stop myself and I closed the distance between us with a hug partly because we both needed it and because it would stop me from crying. My arms were around his neck and he hugged me back. I knew that I would have to tell Bolin why I raced away but I thought now was not the time.

"Don't feel bad, I shouldn't have run off like that." I whispered mainly to myself but knew Bolin could hear me. "It was something about the mugger and the order he was given that spooked me. Umm, I, well it-" I was cut off by Mei's voice.

"Zosia! Are you alright? One minute I see you walking normally and the next you're running like a herd of platypus-bears are after you." It took all of my remaining energy to convince her I was fine and then introduce Bolin to Mei and Mei to Bolin. All three of us headed back to the park happily talking. When we reached the park, Mei said goodbye and left to go home.

"I'm free tomorrow, you know. I don't have work but I usually explore the city or just stay at home or read." I said far too quickly.

"That just means you will have time to come to a ball in the City Hall."

I was stunned but then I thought I had misheard him. Did he subtly invite me to a ball?

"A ball?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, you know with dancing, music, fun, food. And anyway, I got to meet your friend so now you get to meet mine."

Thoughts were rushing through my mind. What was I going to wear? How was I going to get there? Could Mei come but would she want to? His voice brought me back from my never ending questions.

"Hello," he waved a hand in front of my vacant eyes, "so what do you say? You in?" I nodded meekly and the smile that I received was touching and made me forget about all of my previous worries and doubts.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then. We can meet in the park at seven and then go from there." I nodded again and waved before heading back home. I turned and saw him still standing there smiling widely. I noticed a blonde head poking out from some bushes but thought no more of it.

* * *

Thanks and I would really like to hear from my readers to know what I could do better or what you think will happen.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dress

Heyy guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life sneaks up on you if you nap constantly. This is a short chapter and hopefully I'll post another tomorrow. I also don't own Legend of Korra.

Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Dress**

Later that evening just as the day was turning into the night; there was some loud tapping at the door. I looked up from the book I was reading and sat silently. I hoped and wished that it wouldn't be the henchman but then I thought to myself, why would he knock and then break in? I padded soundlessly to the door and opened it a small fraction so that I could see who it was. I saw strands of blonde hair and flung the door open.

"Stop banging on my door in the evening. I keep thinking its dad's henchmen or something." I said as a form of greeting. She apologised half-heartedly and there was a massive grin that was seemed like it was glued on.

"So, a little turtleduck told me that you have a ball with Prince Bolin. And yes I know that you saw me. I just had to know what you two were talking about."

"Yeah he invited me and why say 'prince' we're only friends?" I enquired, arching an eyebrow, wondering if that smile of hers was actually permanently stuck to her face.

"It's a ball where you know..." she stopped seeing I didn't understand what she was getting at. "Anyway what are we going to wear?" She made her way to my room and located the wardrobe. I followed her still trying to understand the prince thing. By the time I arrived in my room, clothes were already flung on the bed, piles of accessories lay in a heap in the corner and Mei was holding several dresses weighing them up.

I sat down but stood again when she motioned for me to stand. She thrust a dress at me and tilted her head slightly. She wasn't impressed and threw it to the floor. This process repeated itself four times before she was happy with the dress. Mei held the dress up so that it looked like I was wearing it. It was smoky grey with a red sash across the waist and there was a red lacy material stitched carefully at the bottom of the dress. It was plain yet elegant as it reached my ankles.

As I held the dress in my hands, I wondered what Mei was going to wear. She told me she had it covered and smiled as I wandered over to the freestanding mirror. I swayed slightly, admiring the dress.

"You'll look great in that dress, forget great, beautiful!" Mei said hovering behind me. I looked up from my dress and gazed at my reflection. I understood what Mei said. I was pretty. I beamed and then felt a bit vain. I never realised that my hair was a glossy raven-black with traces of purple in it or that my eyes were a shimmering brown.

"I'll leave you to admire the dress." Mei said creeping out of my bedroom. I laughed as she unsuccessfully snuck away from my house leaving me to cram all my clothes back in their rightful places. I returned to my place on the sofa when I heard faint knocking at the door. I sprang over to the door expecting it to be Mei again but when I reached the door and opened it, I stopped in my tracks.

Why was he here?

* * *

Hope you likes this chapter and feel free to let me know what you think.

Cya next time! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Midnight Picnic

Heyy guys, as promised here is the next chapter.

As much as I would love to own Legend of Korra, I don't.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Midnight Picnic**

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The words came out all wrong. I wasn't being rude, I was curious as to why Bolin would show up at my door at night. I looked around wondering how quickly the night had slithered into the sky. I beckoned Bolin in and saw he had a basket in his hand. I led him through the house and into the living room. He placed the basket down on the table and when I glanced at it again, I realised it was a picnic basket. He noticed that I had seen the basket and smiled as I looked up at him in wonder.

"Yep, we are going on a picnic. It was mainly my idea as I am the idea guy but Mei helped slightly." Bolin said answering my unanswered question. He picked the basket up again and tipped his head slightly towards the door. I nodded and followed him out. I grabbed a thin jumper before heading out into the night.

* * *

The stars twinkled in the sky, gleaming down on Republic City Park. We were the only ones to occupy the park and it felt great. We chatted loudly as we walked, the wind lashed at my hair causing it to flow in its wake. Bolin's eyes shone in the night and I realised just how green they were. Emerald. His usual grin was still on his face and he didn't mind that I was walking with a small spring in my step almost skipping. He abruptly stopped and marked a spot for out picnic by causing a box to form in the earth. I stepped into it and took the basket from him. I pulled the mat out from the basket and set it out onto the ground before sitting down. Bolin sat down too and produced two boxes of food, two blankets and several candles. I took the blanket that he had offered me and snuggled into it. It was soft against my skin and smelt of lavender. I helped Bolin as he placed the candles outside the small pit he had created. We didn't need them yet as the moon was giving out enough light.

We were silent for a while as we ate our food. Bolin ate his quickly as if he hadn't eaten in years. I took my time and relished the taste.

"I knew I left something! I forgot the matches." He said, annoyed with himself.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." I replied and moved towards the candles. I held my hand upright so the palm faced the sky. I focused on my hand and a little flame popped up in the middle. I narrowed my eyes at the flame but I saw Bolin's expression out of the corner of my eye, he was surprised. I returned my concentration to the flame and watched as it trailed to my index finger. I positioned my finger over the wick of the candle and moved back as the flame hopped from me to the candle. I did this for all the candles and each time, I kept trying to make the flame slightly bigger but nothing happened so I gave up. When the last candle was lit I scurried back to my spot next to Bolin and wrapped my blanket closer around me.

"I never knew you were a firebender." It sounded like a question but I knew it was a statement.

"I don't like using it." I said quietly and saw Bolin's odd expression which I couldn't decipher, "It reminds me of my father, he was a firebender and he was abusive of his bending. So I don't like to use it at all and I haven't for a few years now."

Bolin sat quietly for moment, thinking about what I had said. I sat quietly too wondering if I should tell him about his link to my father. That was when he jumped up, scaring me out of my thoughts.

He stood over me; hand outstretched a mischievous grin on his handsome face. I took it hesitantly and was pulled up into his arms. He hopped over the edge of the box and I followed wondering what was going on. I felt the earth shudder beneath me and reached for Bolin whose smile got larger. I looked at the ground and noticed that it was getting smaller. I whipped my head round to Bolin who had created a column that we were now stood on. I turned in wonder at him and he simply shrugged and looked out at Republic City.

Lights sparkled, outlining buildings and a few cars crept along the road sending lights around corners. The moon threw its light everywhere giving the tall buildings a cover of white. The stars were tiny specs in the black sky placed sporadically all around me.

I sighed as the familiar feeling of happiness washed over me. I felt content yet there was a small burden upon my shoulders. I turned to Bolin who had edged closer to me while I was admiring the city, had his arm was on my shoulder. I knew I had to tell him about my dad but I wasn't sure if it was the right time to do so.

"Bolin," I spoke softly, not wanting to falter, "I need you to know something about my father." He looked at me and the sides of his mouth twitched.

"I know you don't like talking about your father, so don't." I opened my mouth to protest so he compromised, "If you still want to tell me about him, you can tell me tomorrow. Deal?" He held his hand out waiting for me to take it. I took it and shook his hand.

That was when I became aware of a single rock hovering behind Bolin. Bolin must have seen me staring and turned around. He held tightly onto my hand and hauled me after him. I gave many indignant shouts of complaint but they fell upon deaf ears. I knew what he was doing and I did not like the idea. He jumped towards the floating rock which meant I landed on the rock too. He hopped onto another one he had made and I followed suit. After a while it became fun and I dared him to a race. He boasted that he would win and I told him to put it to the test.

He set up two tracks with a stepping stones in front of us and had a long stone with two pillars stretching upwards to signal the finish. He separated the rock we were both standing on and they drifted apart. I stood firm, trying not to fall off.

"Three, two," Bolin yelled into the quiet night, "ONE!"

We skipped the stones, giggling as we watched the other person echoing our movements. I focused on the rocks ahead aware of the drop below me. I looked up and saw that Bolin was cruising on a rock pretending to swim on his back. I laughed as I reached the finish line, waving my arms in mock victory even though he beat me there. We didn't care as we were just having fun. As we calmed down, we also grew tired. The ground became level with us once again and all traces of our stepping stone race were gone. Even the pit that had been formed earlier in the night, had risen and only the only things left the picnic things lying on the ground.

We walked to my house and Bolin said goodnight. I grinned and said goodnight. I went to bed happily knowing what was in store for me and that I owed Mei a huge thank you for her role in the planning of the picnic.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter. Let me know what you feel. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Cya in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Shops

Heyy guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a tad busy. This chapter is quite short but I'll post a new chapter later this week.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Shops**

**Day 3**

Mei and I had headed out to go shopping an hour before and we milled around the market knowing we would get a good deal on whatever we bought. It was my way of thanking Mei and she used the opportunity to find out every little detail about the previous night. I told her everything. We bought some food and we ate it as we continued to wander around the stalls. My eyes fell on some brightly coloured wood carvings. I tugged at Mei's arm and went to the stall. They were cute little things and they took the form of flowers. I bought one for myself and Mei. She looked up at me questioningly,

"What about Bolin?" I smiled as I already knew what I was going to buy him but decided to keep it a secret from Mei until I actually bought it. I told her to follow and then she would find out. She obeyed slightly scared of what I was going to do.

We left the market and went to some shops. I knew a little pet shop and made my way there. Mei followed wondering what I was doing. I asked the owner if they had any accessories for a fire ferret and he went into the room behind the counter to check. While he did that I turned to Mei who began to understand what I was buying. This was part of the gift. He brought out a selection of things and I chose a little green jacket. I guessed it was Earth Kingdom inspired. I paid for it and thanked the owner and made my way out of the shop.

I went into a cake shop and asked if they could make a personalised cake on short notice. The woman replied she could and I told her what I wanted from the bakery. I asked if the cake could be made to look like a bowl of noodles being eaten by a fire ferret. The lady made notes and asked different questions about what I really wanted. I saw Mei who seemed like she wanted to eat all the cakes that were on display. She bought one cake after I spoke to the woman and asked for it to be halved. Mei and I left the shop and walked along the familiar paths of Republic City.

When we reached her street, Mei thrust one half of the cake towards me.

"Thanks for the shopping trip. Don't make a habit out of it though or you won't have any money left to spend on me!" she waved before heading home. I waved back and did the same.

In twenty minutes or so, I was home and dumped my shopping at the base of my bed. I flopped down onto my bed and saw the time. It was almost the afternoon which meant strolls. But I felt a bit deflated. How would I tell Bolin about my dad and the weird henchman who kept addressing me as Little Miss? I brushed those thoughts aside and brought out my dress for the evening. I wondered about where I had bought it and if it was actually Mei's dress that she had snuck into my wardrobe one night.

The wandering in the park was normal as Bolin and I both talked and laughed. He liked his present and Pabu did too. I found out that he helped defeat the Equalists. I had been in the Earth Kingdom so my knowledge of Amon and his gang was not up to scratch. I learnt that the ball I would be attending later that day would be in honour of 'Team Avatar' as Bolin called them. I wondered why it would be four months after the Amon's defeat to which Bolin replied, 'you don't need an excuse for a party.'

When I arrived home, I saw that Mei was already waiting at the door. We chatted as usual and mucked about as sixteen year old girls do. We started to get ready for the upcoming ball and changed into our dresses and Mei practically shook me by the shoulders when I wanted to put my hair into a ponytail. She insisted that I let my hair flow like it was meant to. Against my will, she curled it, not that it needed to be, and stood back in satisfaction. My hair was in permanent spirals that swayed gently every time I moved. Her hair was pulled back in a bun that screamed sophistication to me and she had to blonde strands dangling at the side of her head as usual. Happy with our appearances we set off to the park and met Bolin there. He was wearing a dark green suit and even Pabu who I hadn't seen in a few days was nicely dressed. He wore a little square Earth Kingdom-style hat and was adorable in the little jacket that I had bought earlier in the day.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: The Ball

Heyy as promised, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy and have a good weekend!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Ball**

The music boomed through the hall and there were so many people that I feared that I would lose Mei and Bolin in the crowd. Bolin had given us an arm and Mei and I both hooked our arms with his and we held on tightly as Bolin made his way to a group of three teenagers. I knew who they were as Bolin had described them to me on our picnic. The three of us stopped in front of them and Bolin introduced us to them.

"Korra, Asami and Mako, this is Mei," he said lifting a hand towards Mei, "and this is Zosia." He lifted his arm that I was still hooked onto. We all exchanged greetings and smiled. Mako shifted and asked if we would like drinks. Bolin offered to help and went off with his brother. Us girls huddled together and began chatting like good friends.

"It's so nice that we finally get to meet you Zosia." Korra said, looking knowingly at Asami and Mei. I wondered what secret Mei shared with the Avatar.

"Well, it's great meeting you both. I heard of how you beat the Equalists and other great stories from Bolin."

"Yeah well, it's what I do. Anyway, I think that Bolin likes you _a lot_ to tell you about the Equalists and Amon."

"Well that's not true Korra; he would tell anyone who listened about the Equalists. I think what she is implying is that Bolin _likes_ you a lot." Asami said echoing Korra. I felt my pale cheeks colour and moved my eyes to the ground.

"Come on Zosia, you know that so don't pretend that you weren't aware. You wouldn't have gone on that picnic if you didn't know." Mei said giving me her 'I know what you are thinking' look in the most searching way.

"A picnic?" Asami and Korra squealed. That was how I ended up telling them every single detail that I remembered from the picnic. Korra smiled like she was missing something and Asami looked impressed. I then learnt that Bolin had liked Korra and I could see why. She was smart, funny and great to be around. I gained a lot of knowledge about the relationships in Team Avatar. Mei kept giving me a range of looks that made me feel guilty.

The boys had returned with a tray of drinks and we each took one. A waiter walked past and took the tray from Mako. The waiter had black hair and his eyes were a murky gold that appeared to be brown. I thought he lingered around us for a second too long but smiled as he his eyes locked with mine. My smile stayed rigid as I spotted ice in his gaze. The ice was familiar and chilled me to the bone turning my blood cold. He was gone before I could put a name to his face.

"Zosia, I hear from Bolin you lived the Earth Kingdom for a while. How was that?" I told the group of all about my life in the Earth Kingdom and missed parts of why I was there in the first place and why I had returned. Thankfully no one asked. The music grew quieter and everyone turned their attention to the stage where Lin was stood with other men that I did not recognise.

The speeches were brief and to the point and I paid so much attention that I didn't notice that Asami, Korra, Bolin and Mako had left. They appeared on the stage as Team Avatar was introduced. I smiled broadly as the four of them waved at Mei and I. Music started to play and everyone drifted away from the raised platform. Mei and I swayed slightly, giggling as we did so remembering one too many sleepovers were we would flail about in an attempt to dance. The Team was by our sides and took it upon themselves to make us dance with them.

Mei danced and so I joined only so that she wouldn't be the only bad dancer in the room. The six of us did so for about five minutes before each of us gave up and dissolved into messy heaps of laughter. Korra tugged us girls away and we left the hall but went into another room that was empty but filled with sofas and small tables. We walked over to the corner and sat down on two sofas that faced each other. I sat down and Asami sat next to me while Mei sat opposite with Korra at her side. Mei had let her bun fall and her hair lay on her shoulders in the way it always did, always straight with faint curls in it.

Korra seemed like she was trying to say something but couldn't find the words and kept looking at Asami who widened her eyes in a sceptical way.

"We should get to know each other more, you know if we're going to see each other more often." Korra said to Mei and I, although she maintained eye contact with me while she was saying it. Her cool blue eyes were looking deep into me.

"Not that I don't like you guys but why would we see you more often?" Mei asked

"Well if Zosia and Bolin are together, we will see her a lot and you obviously." Was Korra's simple reply.

My cheeks heated up and I broke all eye contact and stared intently at Mei's shoes. They were more appealing than the conversation that was unravelling before me.

"He obviously likes you and I said so before but did you seriously not know that?" Korra asked.

"Korra," Asami warned her friend, "I'm sure she knows that and quite possibly she likes him too."

"What kind of_ like_ though?" Mei perked up and wiggled her eyebrows at me so I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah, like as in friend or like as in, well you know?" Korra was pretty much jumping with excitement. She was in an odd crouching position and I was almost certain that she would leap on me if she wanted to. "I mean he's great, we all know that, but you two are great together. He's funny, an awesome earthbender and just great to be around."

I nodded; feeling like Korra was a saleswoman, trying to force me to buy a product and wouldn't back down until I did.

"Korra, seriously why didn't you think of all this when Bolin liked you? I think you want this for him and Zosia because you didn't go out with Bolin. No, Korra, don't try to deny it. You felt bad and you are now trying to make it up." Korra looked angrily at Asami but didn't say anything. She sat down properly on the sofa, a bit deflated. I already knew that Bolin had liked Korra.

"I appreciate it Korra, I just don't want to be forced into something, that's all." I said, hoping that it could steer the conversation away from me. "I definitely like Bolin as a friend but whether I like him in the sense you mean, is a different thing. I just want to hang out and then maybe I'll know if I like him."

This seemed to please everyone and Asami gave me an encouraging smile. We never went back to the topic and I was grateful for that. We talked for hours before heading back to the hall. We had left previously and I had been careful to not be left alone with Bolin in case any of my friends looked at me with the usual looks. Bolin had made his way to my side while I was talking to Mei. We laughed at Bolin's awful jokes that made me shake my head in mock despair. I felt bad for avoiding Bolin but didn't have an idea on what to do.

The number of people had significantly reduced and people had begun to clear away. Mei and I said our goodbyes and promised to visit them soon. Mei and I were out of City Hall when we heard footsteps bounding towards us. We turned and saw Bolin. He insisted that he walked us home and Mei and I exchanged glances. Was what Korra and Asami said true?

* * *

We came to my door and Mei slipped through the door as soon as I unlocked it. She closed it and I mentally yelled at her for her subtle move. I turned to Bolin who looked a bit wary.

"Goodnight-" I was cut off by Bolin's sudden movement towards me. His lips brushed against my cheek. I wasn't sure if it was deliberate as he was hugging me and he whispered.

"Thanks for tonight. I hope Korra and Asami, especially Korra, didn't give you a hard time." I shook my head slightly, hugging him back. I then decided that he had meant to kiss me and I felt something strange. I was happy that he confirmed what Asami and Korra were saying earlier in the evening but I was petrified as I didn't know where that left me.

He liked me and I liked him but didn't really know if it was enough for us to go out. I was lucky that Mei was staying over so that I could talk to her about it. He stepped back and I smiled at him. I knew that it probably came across as weak but neither of us cared. He said goodnight and walked away into the night. I yelled after him,

"I liked tonight and I like you!" he turned and smiled and made his way home.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Cya next time :)


	9. Chapter 9: Dad, The Waiter

Heyy guys, I'm sooooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter. School and holidays kinda get in the way :( I already had this chapter written but just forgot to post it. Sorry it's short.

Anyway, on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dad, The Waiter**

**Day 4**

The next morning after Mei and I had talked into the early hours of the morning, I felt refreshed and put my hand to my cheek. I felt strange and couldn't describe it. Everything about last night was a bit of a blur yet I felt like everything was crystal clear. The waiter from the ball stuck in my mind and kept merging with Bolin's image. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it and I got changed and snuck out of the house. I went to a cafe and lost myself in thought. I sat down in a seat outside the cafe and read through the menu. A figure blocked the hazy sun and sat down in the seat opposite me. I looked up and saw the waiter. I smiled but then stifled a gasp. It was my father.

"Zosia darling, I advise you get the orange juice. Tea always made you jump around." I gaped at him. This was the man I had tried to get away from twice and each time when he tried got close to me, I moved away. I didn't think that he would actually approach me in person rather than just sending another one of his workers after me.

"Dad..." I trailed off, shy but then I berated myself, "What are you doing here? I made myself clear when I said I wanted nothing to do with you."

He simply raised an eyebrow, the same way I did and this only angered me more. I placed my hand on the table, controlling myself.

"Why can't a father see his daughter? Even when she has grown into a beautiful young woman." He reached for my hands that held tightly onto the menu. I pulled them back in disgust and kept them under the table. "Don't be like that Zosh, you need me especially if you're going out with that earthbender."

He knew how to toy with my emotions so well that I didn't notice smoke rising from the menu. I had burnt it in my rage and sensed tears welling up in my eyes. I couldn't decide if I was more upset that I couldn't control my bending or the fact that he knew about Bolin.

"Don't call me Zosh and how do you know about him?"

"I have people watching you and last night I watched you myself. I mean it when I say you are beautiful." He said with a hint of awe and sadness in his voice, "I also heard your little declaration I'm surprised the whole city didn't. I don't want you to get hurt-"

I scoffed. This is what typical dads say when they love their daughters and he wasn't typical. He was a murderer in my eyes and I didn't need to hear it.

"Let me finish Zosia. I don't want you to get hurt when Bolin finds out. Let me guess, you thought I actually cared. You never cease to amaze me Zosh." His tone oozed sarcasm "I'm warning you darling, I think it is unwise for you to get close to that boy he _will_ find out when I talk to him and when he does, you will get hurt. I don't want that for my darling."

He rose, blocking the sun again. I looked away from his smile that reminded me of myself. I felt like I was looking into a warped mirror that distorted everything that it reflected.

"Take care of yourself darling." He advanced and lifted my chin with a finger. I flinched but didn't pull away. "Love you." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my forehead. I pulled back then.

"Go!" I murmured angrily. He retreated and I looked angrily at his retreating back. I hated how similar we were in appearance and him in general.

* * *

See you in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10: The Secret is Out

Here's another chapter. Hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Secret is Out**

I knew that I had to tell Bolin about my father, whether it hurt him or not. I didn't want my father doing it because that would make things worse. I rushed to the gym Korra told me she trained with Mako and Bolin. I made my way through the building and waited outside till I was calm enough and my nerves were under control. I poked my head in and smiled. '_I can do this. Smile and continue to smile. Smile until you feel better. Smile.' _I thought to myself and kept repeating it.

"Hey, thought I'd watch you guys train. Hope you don't mind." I made my way to a bench and sat on it. The Fire Ferrets continued to train and they looked great. I was engrossed in the way they each worked on each other's strengths and defended each other's weaknesses. I smiled for real as I watched Mako use his firebending. It was great and made me wonder if I should use my bending. It was over all too soon and I stood up and clapped.

"That was great, I should do this more often." They all agreed and Korra said I was welcome to the gym at anytime. Mako and Korra left the gym and I was left alone with Bolin who was walking to me. I smiled, feeling bad already. He looked very cute in his gear which showed his muscles and this momentarily distracted me but I shook myself and spoke.

"Bolin, you know that deal I made, about my father, well I want to tell you now. I know I should have told you before but I didn't want to and then you stopped me and now I don't know what to do." I said far too quickly for me to understand.

Bolin had taken a step towards me and I took a shaky breath. I sat down heavily on the bench.

"I, well I knew subconsciously that your parents had died because," Bolin was sitting very close to me which made me feel worse, "it was my father."

Silence fell upon the room. My heartbeat was loud and distracted me from thinking. My breathing was loud and distracted me from thinking. Bolin looked like he had been wounded. This distracted me.

"It was because of my father that your parents died. He hired the mugger to kill your dad 'cause he knew about the things my dad had done in the past and was going to tell. So my dad decided to silence him. I don't know why your mother was killed she was never the target but I tried to stop him but he didn't listen and went to get the mugger. I'm sorry."

"Did you know this from the very first time we met in the park?"

"No but there was something about you that wouldn't leave me alone and then I remembered."

"Oh."

"I really tried to stop him Bolin but I couldn't do anything. So I left Republic City. Then I moved back when my father got to me again. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then I saw my father this morning in the cafe and that's why I am here to tell you before he does."

"Why would he tell me?"

"I dunno, I don't know." I mumbled quietly. "I'm telling you 'cause I don't want to get hurt and-"

"You don't want to get hurt? What about me? My parents were killed because of your dad and you're scared of getting hurt?" Bolin's voice rose with every question that he asked.

"I meant that my father threatened me and said I would get hurt if I told you but I knew you would be upset."

"Why do your feelings get priority over me? It barely affects you Zosia. No," when I tried to say something, "don't try and get involved with it."

"I am involved if it includes you and _my_ father." I was getting angry and it didn't help that I was raising my voice.

We argued for minutes which seemed like hours and at this point we were on our feet, trying to shout each other down. My hands felt warm and I clenched them into fists while I was yelling a response at Bolin and his eyes widened when he saw it. I didn't care but stopped when I noticed two earth disks hovering at his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked hoarsely.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said bitterly tilting his head to my hands. I looked down at them and bit my lip. They were engulfed in flames and I didn't really know what to do.

"I wasn't going to attack you, you know. I don't even use my bending." I whispered, breathing in and focused on my hands. The flame around my right hand shrank back while the left flame grew. I looked up at Bolin, pleading.

He sighed, "Mako usually breathes in and calms down if he can't control it." I did what Bolin advised but I was still a bit annoyed by his reluctance. It took several seconds before the flame was fully extinguished. By this point Bolin had sat down on the bench clearly lost in thought. I sighed and went towards the exit.

"I'm sorry." The words remained on my lips as I walked through the door. I imprinted the sad image of Bolin on the bench to my mind. I sniffled as I felt like I had betrayed the both of us. I knew that my reasons for telling him when I did were flawed and that I had been selfish.

I ran out of the building and straight home. The usual busy streets of Republic City seemed empty yet people were swarming around minding their business. They seemed to stare and judge me for my misconduct and I didn't blame them. I swung open my door, hiccupping as I stepped in. I hiccupped again and held my breath, all the yelling and almost crying taking its toll. I went to my bedroom and placed my hand on the handle. I just wanted to sleep the day away and forget my argument with Bolin. I screamed when I saw my father sitting on my bed holding my dress in his hands.

* * *

See you next time!


	11. Chapter 11: Dad's Secret

Heyy just a quick update, hope you don't mind :)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Dad's Plan**

I was stuck to the floor as I didn't know what to do. He looked at me with eyes so similar to mine that I felt angry and sad all at once. He smiled at me which flashed his white teeth. I walked in deliberately and held my hand out. He handed over the dress and patted a space beside him. The door closed and I turned around and saw the henchman.

"Hello again, Little Miss. I was wondering when I would see you again after our little meeting and I ended up at the station. No hard feelings."

I glared at him and twisted so that I could see my father. He lifted his eyebrow and motioned at the space again. I sighed and went to sit beside him. I clutched my dress and looked at my father who looked straight back at me.

"Zosh, my plan worked don't you think? Bolin is upset with you, you appear to be hurt and I get my little girl back." My father said happily.

"I thought you wanted to tell him yourself, not get me to do it." My mind was working overtime trying to work out his motive.

"Think Zosia, think. Would he listen to some old guy claiming to have ordered the death of his parents? I didn't think so either. Now we're leaving Republic City with Shang here and we'll be out of this city by tomorrow night."

At least the henchman had a name.

I didn't want to leave Republic City, it was my home and I couldn't leave just because my father said to. I didn't even want anything to do with him so why was the idea appealing?

"You're thinking about it."

I nodded and sighed. Things were not looking good. If I went away, it would seem like I had intentionally meant to hurt Bolin and that I was self-centred but if I stayed, things would escalate and it would be more painful than leaving. Without realising it, I had rested my head on my father's shoulder and he held me. Shang was smiling in a way that unnerved me but it looked genuine.

"Come on Zosh, let's have some fun."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12: Burning Realisation

Here's a quick update. Enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 12: Burning Realisation**

I had no idea that when he said fun, it would actually be fun. My father seemed to be a different person and was actually pleasant. He was nothing like the angry, murderous man I remembered. When the day began to fade, I walked home with him and he smiled to himself.

"I'm glad you had fun today and that it took your mind of that earthbender." I nodded, my mood deflating at the mention of Bolin, "Well Shang is already packing some of your things like your books, you need to finish packing so that we can set of tomorrow."

I stopped which made my dad stop and turn. "I'm not going. This is my home and I won't leave."

The smile that had been on his face changed into a menacing grin. He took a step towards me, breathing sharply. I held my breath wondering what I had said to make him so angry.

"Oh yes you are Zosia. Didn't you have fun with me today? Republic City has never been more vibrant. You had fun and you will continue to have a great time if you come with me." There it was. The manipulation he had used on me so many years ago. I should have known that he wasn't going to change to be the father he never was.

"Yes, it was fun but only when you tried to get what you wanted. What happens if I go with you? You pretend to enjoy it for a couple of days and then I start doing small jobs for you. Hmm? _Deliver this, find that for me Zosh?_ Then before I know it, I'll be like Shang, doing your bidding, fearing you every time we are in the same room together. You would be the one having fun, not me." I inhaled deeply trying to control myself as I had recently realised that when I get worked up, I couldn't control my bending. "As I said before, the City is my home and I will make things work."

"My little Zosia. You were always so stubborn." He said softly, reminiscing about my younger self. "If that's how you want things to be. But don't cry when things go wrong and things start to burn around you."

He stood in front of me and stared into my eyes. He saw the resemblance and sighed.

"You are just like me." He muttered to himself before brushing past me.

I went home and told Shang to leave. He looked longingly at my books and left murmuring something about me being a 'Bossy Little Miss'.

* * *

**Day 5**

I went to work the next day and relayed everything that had happened to Mei. Mei shook her head but assured me that Bolin couldn't stay mad at me. I knew that it was true but I doubted it. I felt awful for the rest of the day and couldn't face returning home. I bought some lunch and settled down under a tree in the park. Mei knew where I was and came to talk to me. She seemed discouraged but sat down by my side.

"I went to see Bolin," I groaned, "Don't. He seemed to have calmed down but he wasn't willing to talk to you and-"

"Good."

"Anyway he did say that he would talk to you soon."

"Good."

"Zosia please. You're both angry at each other but I highly doubt this will last longer than a week."

Just then Shang jogged up to the tree waving. Mei sat up straighter and flicked a blonde strand out of her face.

"Little Miss and friend." He said by way of acknowledging us, "Umm well, I was hanging out with the Triple Threat Triad and well I saw someone you know. It was that kid, you kept hanging around with, Bolin. Anyway he didn't see me, not that it mattered. 'Cause I was following the pair of you see, and well you only know me because I let you. So he walks in and wants to talk to Two Toed Ping. He seemed pretty upset, we all know why..."

"Is this going anywhere?" I asked irritated. Shang was one of the last people I wanted to see.

"If it wasn't I wouldn't be here, would I? So he talks to Two Toed Ping and I heard everything he said. Bolin seemed to say something good 'cause Ping started laughing. He took the kid aside and they were talking for a while. I got closer and heard something about you. I couldn't make much sense of it but the main point was making you pay."

I looked at Shang closely. His large eyebrows raised as he expecting a reply.

"Well thanks for that but I know that my father put you up to it. I don't trust a word you said."

"Romig didn't send me. I came here 'cause I care Little Miss. I didn't think it was fair for your dad to make you and the earthbender mad at each other. I guess he just misses you Little Miss."

Shang stood for a moment longer and walked away. I pondered on the words he had left me with and stared absentmindedly at Mei. I was pulled back from my thoughts when Mei waved a hand in front of eyes and poked me gently.

"Do you believe Shang?" the question carried so much weight that I didn't answer for a while. If I believed him, that would mean that Bolin didn't want to talk to me and instead wanted revenge. But if Shang was lying, what would that mean? Did he really care?

I got up quickly and almost lost my balance. Mei stood up too and placed her hands delicately on my shoulders. She stared into my brown eyes with her blue ones. Nothing needed to be said. We were like sisters. She gave me the encouragement I needed and hugged me before walking away. I knew Mei knew what I was going to do and that she didn't want to be involved. The hug had meant '_You know where to find me and good luck'._ It was then that I noticed that the darkness of the night was rolling in and that day was retreating. I stood up and headed home.

As I neared my house, I didn't acknowledge a large crowd of people standing around. I pushed through and stopped. Flames glowed against the blackness of the night as smoke billowed from a building. The red door to the house was hidden in the red flames crawling up it and engulfing it. I breathed in sharply and sobbed. My house was on fire.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Cya next time


End file.
